


A Man of Action

by Helenatrix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenatrix/pseuds/Helenatrix
Summary: Kenny is a man of action. After hearing stories about "humanity's strongest soldier," Kenny's interest and irritation are peaked. He decides to do a little investigation of his own into the one scout the titans can't kill.





	A Man of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Eruri fanfiction so be gentle :) Obviously I don't own any of Isayama's beautiful characters or ideas...We'll consider this an ode to the world he's created.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while - just didn't know where to begin. I always wondered how Kenny would react to hearing about Levi's entrance into and promotion through the Survey Corps ranks. Hopefully everyone seems to be in character and true to the spirit of the series. 
> 
> Just in time for the Season 3 trailer :)  
> No real spoilers here but it's probably best to know who Kenny is and what his relationship is to Levi.

 

Humanity’s strongest soldier. The newspaper Kenny held in his hand displayed this headline proudly, causing him to roll his eyes. The brat was everywhere these days.

When Kenny was first told the story of the street urchin who escaped the underground by joining the Survey Corps only to become the savior of the last living world, he had to fight back the urge to choke. That, coupled with overhearing conversations depicting the “hero of humanity” standing tall and fearsome, made him laugh out loud, knowing these stories to be falsehoods bred by over-idealized caricatures of who this man really was: Levi. “Captain” Levi, he corrected himself with a grimace. It wouldn’t have irritated him quite as much had he not known the Captain for what he was – had he not raised that brat himself.

“Hmph,” the growl that escaped his lips pulled his face into a sardonic smirk. He dropped the newspaper and stamped it into the puddle under his feet. “Captain.” He rolled his eyes so heavily he was sure they might roll back into his skull and therewith in, get stuck forever.

 He felt slightly guilty for how exasperated he felt – it wasn’t like him to let that little shit get under his skin. He had long since left Levi behind in the underground, never to look back. Kenny had known full well that the runt could take care of himself. But to fool the world into thinking he was a hero – that pissed Kenny off.

He had seen the turmoil and disease that had surrounded that hovel in which Levi had been born and raised. Had watched that tiny boy grow into a less tiny adolescent and had even been so gracious as to assure Levi’s survival through teachings, trainings and a good beating or two. But once an underground rat, always an underground rat. Kenny knew this better than anyone. You didn’t see Kenny the Ripper trying to pretend he was some kind of savior. That wasn’t a life for which he could ever attempt to strive.

Despite himself, Kenny felt curious. What was it that could possibly have attracted Levi to that pretentious life of a pampered pet for the Scout Regiment? To put his life on the line to defend the masses that would so easily turn on him?The Levi Kenny knew was selfish, conniving and determined to survive. So what had changed? What possible reason could he have for throwing aside his resolve to survive in exchange for pathetic ideals of a world without titans? Kenny thought he had taught him better.

“Did you hear, that Captain Levi took down 10 titans on his own during the last mission?” A woman’s brash voice cut through his quiet ponderings, setting his body aflame with annoyance. For the most horrific of brief moments, Kenny actually thought she was speaking to _him_.  His eyes narrowed into slits as he turned to face her, only to hear her counterpart’s laughing response.

“He’s transforming that Survey Corps isn’t he? No wonder Commander Smith has been keeping him close.” Kenny’s ears perked up that. _Commander Erwin Smith_.  He had heard a good deal about him. The nobles were both perturbed by and enamored of him. He was an enigma in and of himself. That made a little more sense Kenny. Levi was always looking for someone to cling to – someone stronger than himself. He had clung to Kenny. Of course, if given the change, he would cling to another man of power like the barnacle he was.

“I heard Commander Smith found him in the gutters of the underground. Saved his life. And the Captain is so thankful, he hardly leaves the Commander’s side.”

“Tsk,” Kenny’s ponderings were confirmed. The little runt was clinging to Smith for dear life. The commander would probably be glad to get rid of the slug. Amid their drab ramblings, Kenny turned away, sickened by their blathering. He’d heard enough about “Captain Levi” for one day.Besides, he had more important tasks at hand.

The marketplace in Stonehess in which Kenny was perusing was bustling today. Kenny was not one for the crowded commotion of the common people. Though he had been sent to the market on a “mission” for his noble liege, he felt stuffy and uncomfortable, burdened by these average people and their average lives. The problems of the paupers were not worth the discomfort he was being caused by this little assassination mission. As he moved around two stocky men bartering over the cost of corn, he wondered if the famous “Captain Levi” ever had to perform these sorts of ridiculous feats for those pompous pigs he was now serving. Somehow he doubted it. And that pissed Kenny off even more.

One thing Kenny was good at – killing people. He was good at it and he enjoyed it. He wondered if the swine who now kept Levi under their thumbs truly knew what kind of monster they had tamed. He imagined, due to the fame Levi had earned himself from slaying those ugly giants, that they had to have some sort of idea. But to what extent? Did they know the Levi Kenny knew? The one who had fought, cheated, lied and even killed other human beings to survive? Kenny scoffed. Again, he doubted it.

The assassination was just about as easy as he assumed it would be. Killing family men who knew too much was never much of a challenge. It lacked sport. Though he did have to wait until cover of nightfall to sneak into the home – waiting around was the hardest part. Kenny was a man of action.

He didn’t love killing kids though.

His mission had been to kill the father only – but not to hold back should someone else become aware of his presence. They were on Rod’s shit list anyway. What was one less mouth to feed in a cruel world in which they weren’t wanted anyway. Kenny had learned long ago to bypass empathy with pragmatism. The girl had been asleep on the floor in her parents’ room. She had seen too much. He had made sure her death was quick and painless. Nevertheless, it had been sloppier a job than Kenny would have preferred.

As he dried the blood off his hands with his kerchief and climbed out the window through which he had entered, he sighed. His mind was back on Levi again. “God dammit,” he muttered under his breath. Ever since seeing Levi’s name in that paper, the brat had occupied nearly all of his mindless thoughts. The irony of his situation was not lost on him. The day Kenny had met Levi, it would have been just as easy to kill him as it would have been to simply leave him there and never look back. But instead, Kenny had decided to give this cruel world another mouth to feed, another monster to hide in hero’s clothes.Kenny never had loved killing kids. He had not made that mistake since. Silently, Kenny slipped away into the night – mind set, teeth gritted. It was time to go visit his mistake.

Kenny knew where the Scout Headquarters were located though he had never personally visited. Why would he? It stank of idealism and broken dreams. It was, in his opinion, the place where heroes went to die. All except Captain Levi, the man no titan could kill. _No titan but me,_ Kenny thought and smirked. The long black coat he was wearing obscured his form, allowed him to blend himself into his surroundings. He needed to be careful. If he knew Levi, the little man would surely be on high alert at all times, wholly aware of his surroundings and waiting for an attack. It was a mindset created by life in the underground. And a childhood with Kenny the Ripper.

As Kenny approached the compound, he saw candle light burning in the stables – heard voices. Two voices to be exact – a conversation. As he neared the doorway, his heart froze in his chest. That voice. He knew it right away. Though he had never known Levi as an adult, Kenny knew he was listening to Levi’s voice. Levi’s words. He paused in his tracks, paralyzed, afraid he might not be able to move any closer. In that moment, all hatred and disdain for that brat melted away, replaced only by an abject fear. Fear that seeing Levi might break him.

A rush of anger shot through him like a lightning bolt, bringing him back to reality. He was Kenny the Ripper. He was in control of this situation. Pure rage flooded his mind replacing any sentimentality that had pervaded unwillingly. He moved closer and peered through the stable window. 

The wings of freedom suited him. Painted on his back like they should have always been there. The uniform suited his small form, though it was mostly obscured by the dark green of the cloak that hung across his shoulders. Levi’s back was to Kenny, most of his attention held by the sleek brown horse through whose mane he was running a brush.

Kenny did not notice the other man until he spoke. His voice was deep and imposing. It didn’t take Kenny more than a moment to realize he was hearing the voice of Commander Erwin Smith himself.

“Levi – it’s for the Corps. If nothing else, your presence will intrigue the nobles into funding our next –“

 “My presence there will only cost the Corps more funding, Erwin. Those fuckers are expecting _Humanity’s Strongest._ That person does not exist _._ ” Kenny smirked hearing Levi’s response, the growl in his voice. He leaned in closer.

“I disagree.” The Commander was leaning back against the corner of the stable, mere feet away from Levi. His posture conveyed a quiet ease. The anger in Levi’s voice did not seem to concern him. Slowly, deliberately, the Commander pushed himself off the wall and moved closer. Kenny wasn’t sure, but he thought he sensed some hesitance. Like watching a man approach a rabid dog, unsure of the dog’s intentions, afraid it may lash out at any moment.

“Tsk.” Levi rolled his eyes and Kenny recognized himself in that expression.

“Levi,” the Commander’s voice was stern but soft. “What are you afraid of?”

Levi’s eyes snapped to his superior’s face. “Afraid of? What makes you think I’m afraid of those pompous, arrogant pigs? I couldn’t be less afraid.”

“That’s not what I asked. I would never be so foolish as to think any human being could frighten you.” The smirk that crossed Commander Erwin’s face angered Kenny. He wasn’t sure why. “I was merely wondering if there was some other reason you were so against going.”

Going. Going where? Now Kenny was interested.

“I thought for someone as intelligent as you it should be obvious.” Levi’s drawling, sarcastic tone made Kenny’s heart flutter. He almost laughed aloud. The kid had turned into a shorter version of himself. “I don’t want to be anywhere near those self-important bastards. All they want is a show – they want a parade. They want to see the Survey Corps humble itself in front of them – beg at their feet. It’s a disgrace. I want no part of it.” He paused, eyes turned away from the other man’s face. Then, quieter, “Besides, if I lost my temper, we could lose all chance of funding.”

The commander laughed out loud, causing Levi’s eyes to shoot straight back up. “What?” the Captain growled.

Commander Erwin lit up in a broad smile. Kenny wanted to punch his handsome, symmetrical face. “So that’s it then? You’re worried about embarrassing the Corps?”

Kenny saw Levi’s eyes narrow as he watched the Commander’s face.

Commander Erwin placed a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder. “That won’t happen,” the Commander said. “There’s not a single person I would trust more with this.”

“Then you’re a fool.” Levi’s eyes were cold. But Kenny noticed that he did not flinch away from the Commander’s touch.

“Perhaps so.” Kenny was surprised by the softness in the Commander’s tone. It made his skin crawl. “But I trust you, Levi.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Levi recoiled from his grasp. Commander Erwin let his arm fall limply to his side. He leaned against the stall nearest Levi. “What makes you think I’m worthy of that trust? It’s misplaced.” Did Kenny detect a hint of longing in that voice he recognized so well? A hint of desire to belong, to be trusted? It didn’t suit Levi. And it surprised the hell out of Kenny to hear it.

“The number of Survey Corps lives you have saved proves otherwise.” Though Levi would not meet his eyes, the Commander held a steady gaze on Levi’s face. “The number of times you have saved my own life proves otherwise. The fact that you stayed when you could have left easily proves otherwise.” He paused, watching Levi’s unmoved features. “Now who’s being _stupid_?”

Levi snarled in frustration but Erwin’s grin never faded. “It’s one banquet, Levi. Mitras isn’t the worst place to spend a singular night.”

A banquet. In Mitras. Kenny made a mental note to find himself an invitation.

“One banquet,” Levi repeated. “One banquet will become two. Two will become four and before you know if, I’ll become your pampered house pet, following you from one pretentious gathering to the next.”

“Are there not worse things?” The commander was teasing Levi. Kenny knew it and Levi knew it. A small smirk pulled at the corners of Levi’s normally placid expression. “Do I have a choice?” he asked quietly.

“Always.”

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“One banquet,” Levi conceded. “But know I’m not happy about it.”

Erwin leaned in close to Levi, his mouth just adjacent to the smaller man’s right ear and should Kenny have been just a little further away, he might have altogether missed the Commander’s words. “I know.” 

The commander gently squeezed the captain’s shoulder, giving him a knowing look, before turning on his heel and heading towards the exit of the stable. He paused once more to look at Levi. “Good night, Captain.”

Kenny’s eyes moved from Commander Smith to Captain Levi and he was puzzled at what he saw. Levi was frozen as if paralyzed, a soft flush on his cheeks. He nodded curtly at his commanding officer, not meeting his eyes. “Commander.”

And with that, Commander Erwin Smith took his leave. Kenny felt the tension of the silence, watched as Levi shook his head, obviously flustered by the interaction. Kenny understood. Levi was a product of Kenny’s upbringing. Tenderness, affection – they did not come naturally to Levi. They did not sit well with his nature.

In that moment, Kenny was so tempted to reveal himself to Levi, to spring forth from his hiding place, perhaps knock some sense into him as he would have in the good old days. But for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What would doing so gain him? What did he want from that interaction? Did he want to kill Levi? To startle him? To speak to him? To remind him of who he really was? There seemed no point…Kenny wasn’t prepared for what he had seen and his inability to act rattled him.

He turned away from the stable and slipped back into the night from whence he came. He had a banquet to prepare for.

* * *

 

It took Kenny a little while to parse out and assemble the additional details surrounding the aforementioned “banquet,” but with a little determination and ruthless persuasion, Kenny was able to procure himself an invitation. Being a member of the Military Police’s First Interior Squad did have its perks, though Kenny himself would never admit to that fact.

It was not his intention to make his presence known. It was best for all parties involved that Levi remain unaware of his governmental involvement. Levi could think him dead for all Kenny knew. It was to his benefit that all stayed that way. Yet his curiosity had gotten the better of him. It grated on his nerves how very intrigued he was by this man that Levi had become.

Kenny rounded on himself in the mirror in his humble bedroom. His quarters were in the Reiss home – in the basement, hidden to all the world. That was the way he liked it. Rod Reiss had housed him in return for his undying loyalty and service. It was the first time in his life in which lavish riches and an unending supply of food were at his disposal – all in exchange for providing protection and the occasional assassination for a weak man who was not well-suited for the position of power with which he had been bestowed.  It was quite the bargain.

As he studied his own dark features, Kenny realized how little his face had changed since Levi had seen him last. Slight age lines marred his face, but Kenny knew without a disguise, Levi would recognize him instantly, hence giving the game away. He was hard-pressed to remove his wide-brimmed Stetson hat but knew it best to set it aside if only for the night. He had stolen a uniform from the Military Police headquarters, which included the long green hooded cloak to help conceal his face as well as pair of glasses whose lenses he had punched out. He had taken quite a bit of humor out of stealing those, picturing a young MP stumbling blindly through the corridors in desperate search of them. One further precaution he had taken was an ill-fitting mustache he had affixed below his nose with a little adhesive that was beginning to irritate his skin. The finished product was someone not even Kenny recognized. A stately and perhaps even well-educated soldier only attending the banquet because it was his duty to be there. He laughed out loud. Now he was ready for a party.

The “banquet” was being held at the King’s estate in central Mitras. It was an extravagant mansion that looked more like a palace than a home. Kenny had, of course, been there before on many occasions. Mostly to accompany his liege for their formal visits, though Kenny’s name was well-known throughout the nobility sure to be in attendance. No one stopped him at the door, nor did he receive any second glances disguised as a member of the Military Police Brigade. It was laughable how lax the security was at these types of functions. Kenny pondered to himself how easy it would be to rush through the crowd of fat, unarmed civilians and kill them all one by one. _Too easy_ , he thought. _Not enough sport in it_.

To his intense satisfaction, the Commander and his lackey had beat him there. Commander Erwin looked comfortable and composed mingling with the nobility, schmoozing and complimenting just enough but not too much so as to seem desperate. Levi, on the other hand, looked like he had spikes sewn into the soles of his boots. The only time Kenny observed Levi looking slightly more at ease was when the Commander bent down and whispered something into his ear. Levi had looked up at the Commander’s face and smirked. The moment was interrupted by a swarm of noblewomen waiting to introduce themselves to the famous Commander Erwin and Captain Levi.

Kenny glided a bit closer. He pretended to peruse the buffet spread and nodded at the occasional MP attempting not to appear too conspicuous. He even picked up a cold drink (likely champagne) and nursed it while he walked. Soon enough, he was so close, he could hear the fluff-filled words coming from Commander Erwin.

“Madam, you look lovely tonight as ever.” The blubbering noblewoman blushed, a fool for Erwin’s charming persona and flattering words. “May I please introduce the Baroness to Captain Levi, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier?”

Levi shot Erwin an indignant look but did his duty by reaching out and kissing the Baroness’s extended hand. 

“Not _the_ Captain Levi, is it?” Her face looked shocked as she accessed the man in front of her. “My word. I expected some beast of a man – you’re quite _small_ aren’t you?”

Kenny nearly laughed out loud. He had to stifle his chortle under his breath. He could see Levi grit his teeth behind his closed lips, though face remaining impassive. Commander Erwin shifted his weight uncomfortably.

“Captain Levi is –“ he began but Levi interrupted him. “I suppose it was all those years in the underground deprived of sunlight. Thank the Walls Erwin rescued me before I shriveled up and died.” He was forcing himself to smile, Kenny could tell. But he had pulled it off. The Baroness, the Commander and the Captain shared a laugh and Kenny, despite himself, was impressed.

After a few moments of chattering, the Baroness floated onto other conversations, leaving the Commander and the Captain alone with only Kenny’s eavesdropping ears to hear.

The Commander spoke first. “That was…unexpected.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Shriveled up and died? I’m impressed.”

“Believable enough for her I suppose.” Levi was actually smiling. It was Kenny’s turn to feel uncomfortable now.

“Commander Erwin, may I bother you a moment?” A man’s voice interrupted the conversation between the Commander and his Captain and they both looked up. A tall, slim-built mustachioed man in black formal wear extended a hand to the Commander. Erwin took it and smiled. “The Lords and I have a bet we’d like to cut you in on – Would you follow me?” He began ushering the Commander away to a group of well-dressed nobles. Erwin glanced over his shoulder at Levi who nodded in compliance. Kenny smirked. _Fucking dog,_ he thought. _Whatever will you do left alone without your master?_ As Erwin was shepherded away, Kenny spotted his chance and zeroed in for the kill.

Kenny wasn’t sure of his own intentions – only that he wanted to test Levi – to see where his limits were. Observing the smiling, flippant Levi had set Kenny off kilter. He wanted to break through the falsehoods. He wanted to tear “Captain Levi” down and reveal the thug hidden underneath. Fuck Erwin Smith and fuck the Survey Corps. Levi belonged to no one but Kenny Ackerman.

“Oops–“ Kenny dropped his glass down the back of Levi’s cloak, soaking him through.

“Oi!” Levi whirled around as quickly as Kenny had expected him to, his eyes narrowed and angry. Kenny thought he saw Levi’s right hand flick to his boot before recoiling. He hid his smirk, recognizing the trick he had long ago taught Levi – hiding a knife in one’s boot at all times for protection.

In mock-surrender, Kenny held his hands up. “Whoa there, little man. You’re so small, I didn’t see you there!” Kenny made sure to disguise his voice, adopting the haughty accent of the noblemen and hiding his normally rough dialect. Though he knew his mocking tone saturated through.

Kenny noticed that more than one set of eyes had settled on their skirmish. Levi noticed as well. The Commander was looking over towards them and conversation in the hall had dulled to a minimum. Everyone was watching Humanity’s Strongest. The tamed wolf in sheep’s clothing – Kenny knew they were all waiting for him to bare his fangs.

Kenny watched Levi’s eyes flicker to Erwin’s face and then back to him. After a brief moment, he signed and removed his cloak. “It’s fine,” he managed through gritted teeth and turned away.

But Kenny wasn’t finished yet. “Fine, is it? Fine because Commander Handsome told you so?”

Levi paused in his tracks. Kenny watched his hands twitch into fists at his sides. He kept going, loud enough to ensure everyone in the hall could hear.

“That’s the real reason you joined the Survey Corps, isn’t it? Ensnared by those pretty blue eyes?” He laughed contemptuously. “You’d jump if he told you to jump wouldn’t you? Kill if he told you to kill? Suck his dick if he told you to? Hell, he probably wouldn’t even have to tell you to–“

Levi was on him before he could feign surprise. The first blow stuck him square in the nose and with a sickening crunch, Kenny was forced off his feet, dropping backwards in a sprawling mess. He instinctively touched his face to ensure the mustache had stayed in place as blood pooled under his chin and stained his “borrowed” uniform. Then Levi was straddled across his waist, one first wrapped tightly around the collar of his uniform, the other poised back and ready to strike.

“Levi!” The Commander’s voice reverberated across the entire hall. Silence. No one moved or dared to breathe.

A silent understanding came over Levi’s features and Kenny smirked behind his mustache. The fist grasping Kenny’s collar abruptly threw him back to the floor with a heavy thud. Levi was on his feet before Kenny could bring himself to his elbows. Levi’s eyes were for Erwin alone in that moment. Kenny  squirmed with glee watching the two men stare each other down across the hall.

A voice broke up the silence. “Erwin, get that mad dog out of here before he hurts someone!”

Erwin approached and as he neared Kenny, he extended a hand. “My apologies,” he said sincerely while Kenny got to his feet. He then nodded to the nobleman who had spoken and with a sullen look at Levi, he announced, “Excuse us a moment.”Gesturing to the door, he started off. And Levi, like the dog he was, followed behind, pace and stride even, measured.

It both fascinated and annoyed Kenny that Levi never once looked ashamed or afraid of the consequences. Sure, he was a dog, but his tail was not between his legs.

He scrambled and pushed his way through the crowd, pulling his hood over his face and following Captain and Commander into the darkness of the outer terrace.

To avoid being overheard, Commander Erwin rounded onto the side of the estate and waited patiently for Levi to join him. Kenny waited in anticipation for the tongue lashing – for the commander to beat down the monster he was thought to have tamed.

Instead, Levi spoke first. “Erwin. I told you – it was only a matter of time. You can’t hide who I am behind these fucking wings. It was a mistake to bring me here – “

“I disagree.”

Stunned silence. Kenny’s mouth dropped. Levi’s eyes widened as he stared at Erwin. “What?” He almost stuttered and Kenny was too shocked to laugh.

“The Survey Corps is lucky to have you just as you are.”

Levi blinked, his expression unreadable.

“It’s been years of the MP’s and the nobles looking down their noses at us. The Survey Corps is a force to be reckoned with. You are the face of that movement. We are transforming the Corps. In this, I follow you, Levi.”

In the darkness, Kenny watched Levi’s eyes search the Commander’s face, waiting for the backhand, the backlash that would inevitably come but it never did. Instead, the Commander reached down and threaded his fingers through Levi’s. He ran a finger over Levi’s knuckles. Blood. Kenny’s nose ached in response. Erwin reached into his pocket and retrieved a kerchief. Gently, deliberately, he cleaned the blood from the Captain’s hand. Levi watched his face the whole time, brow furrowed.

Finally, Erwin broke the silence. “Next time though, let’s avoid fighting any MP’s…though what MP doesn’t deserve a good beating once in a while?” Erwin chuckled aloud, clearly amused with himself. Kenny twitched.

Levi was still immobile, watching Erwin. “…Erwin, what are you doing?”

The Commander lifted his eyes, studied his Captain’s face. “I thought that was obvious.” He gestured to the kerchief, the blood, their intertwined fingers.

“You know what I meant –“ Levi snapped and pulled his hand away. “I just broke that MP’s nose.” Another twitch.

“Well, I suppose he deserved it, didn’t he? Everyone in the hall heard the way he goaded you. Perhaps that will teach them not to chide _Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.”_

“Don’t call me that.” The annoyance on Levi’s face was evident from where Kenny stood, concealed from view.

“Fine then,” the Commander conceded. “Shall we go back inside, _Captain_?”

Levi choked. “You serious?”

“Completely.” Erwin’s brow was set. “We didn’t come all this way to stand outside, did we?”

Levi let out a quiet chuckle. “You are a complete madman, aren’t you, _Commander_?”

“Some would say so. Though I would personally prefer _impulsively strategic_.”Kenny watched as Erwin offered a hand to Levi.

Levi nearly withdrew. He stood frozen, looking at Erwin.

“Levi?” The Commander looked at him inquisitively.

“That MP…” Levi’s voice cracked. Kenny knew what he was going to say before the words escaped him. “He reminded me of someone…but it couldn’t have been – That old fucker must be long since dead by now…”

“Who?”

Levi shook his head gruffly. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get this over with.”

Hesitantly, the smaller man took Erwin’s outstretched hand, ending the conversation. In that moment, it struck Kenny as odd how hesitant Levi now seemed, how incredulous, how skeptical. The same man who had been so assured of himself, so defiant when he was certain to be facing punishment now looked almost suspicious of the unexpected faith Erwin seemed to have in him.

As the two passed Kenny, he withdrew himself deeper into the bushes nearest him, writhing in a confused fury. He watched as Levi dropped Erwin’s hand as they approached the entrance and as they crossed the threshold, Kenny thought he saw Levi hold his breath.

Kenny hesitantly followed, dragging his feet, feeling shaken to his core. Peering into the hall, he was surprised to see Erwin laughing, talking to a group of nobles, clapping Levi on the shoulder. Even Levi, himself seemed to have a slight, almost imperceptible grin on his face. The conversation ebbed and flowed but whatever justifications that damn Commander had offered to excuse his Captain’s behavior seemed to be working. The nobility, on the whole, seemed amused, even enamored of the quick tempered little Captain. They eyed him now with an edge – respect tinged with fear tinged with admiration. Suddenly, Kenny was _bored_. And the blood dripping from his broken nose was wearing away the adhesive holding his mustache in place. One end was no longer attached. 

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, thereby further staining the stolen uniform with his blood. He sighed. It wasn’t like he had planned on returning it anyway.

As he turned away, he chanced one last look at Levi. For a split moment, he felt Levi’s eyes connect with his own. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. Then the Captain turned away, back to Commander Erwin and the lively conversation in which he was engrossed.

Kenny shook himself off – stumbled into the night, still stunned, still pissed. But despite himself, he felt a very real laugh escape his lips. If nothing else, today proved he was right about Levi – there was still more of Kenny in the tiny little Captain than he could have ever imagined. And maybe that was just what this godforsaken government needed.  Not a hero – a man of action. A man after Kenny’s own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I think for Kenny, it's really all about jealousy here. Jealous of the relationship between Erwin and Levi (it's so obvious Erwin is better at it than Kenny ever was) and jealousy that someone like Levi, so similar to Kenny, could make this life for himself. Turn himself into a hero of sort. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and that no one was OOC. Please feel free to comment with suggestions. I'm still feeling everything out so I'm open. 
> 
> There will be more to come. I'm currently working on a post-ACWNR series (multi-chapter) really sussing out the developing relationship between Erwin and Levi.


End file.
